Our Garden of Eden
by ErzaScarlet17
Summary: Lucy is an orphan who was adopted by the Heartphilia family.She was forced into an aranged marriage by her father, but what happens when a new staffmember enters the household?


**Our Garden of Eden **

**I just thought of this story and I had to upload it hope you'll like it!I'd also like to thank my good friend snowdrop03 for giving me inspiration for this story! :3**

**Anyways Fairy Tail is owned my Hiro Mashima , not me, I only own the plot of this story! :D**

**Lucy Heartphilia an orphan adopted by the rich Heartphilia family, she has no friends and no freedom whatsoever, she has to get used to the cold etiquette of the family but what happens when a boy with low rank approaches her and changes her life?**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe this,why is this happening to me?_

I was there sitting in my room all alone, my queen-sized bed was wet from my tears.

_ I can't do anything about it now._

I was depressed , I was sinking into my thoughts when the door opened, revealing my sister , Erza Heartphilia.

She was beautiful, much more beautiful than I'd ever be besides she was also the real daughter of the man who I have to call name is actually Jude Heartphilia.

The old man hated me, he hated me since I was a child but I couldn't help it, his late wife Layla found me in an orphanage and took a liking to me.I was adopted by her but the man she chose as her husband despised me, he always said.

_"We already have real daughters, so why take in a bastard kid?"_

But Mistress Layla adopted me anyways, being with her I felt like I have a real family, that is until that day came….

_I can still remember it, I was playing around in the garden, the rain was gently falling from the sky.I loved playing in the rain and so did my mother we have been playing tag when I saw a great flash of lightning and heard her scream._

_"Lucy!Watch out!"_

_The tree I was standing under got hit by the lightning, Layla ran and tossed me out of the way, however she didn't make it….Since that day I've never been to the garden._

"Yes , since that day father always hated me."

I noticed that I said that aloud.

_Oh snap!_

I looked at Erza looking for hatred or confusion on her face but all I saw was a sad smile.

She walked over to me and patted my back.

"You know Lucy, I don't care about father's opinion, in my eyes, you're my treasured sister. Mom protected you and that would give me the duty to protect you as I don't feel obligated to this, I protect you because I love my little sister."

I felt like crieing , I chuckled and looked up at her.

"I don't want this…."

She gave me a hug and gently caressed my back.

"I know, I don't want this either.."

"Than why?Why me, why…."

I couldn't take it anymore , tears bursted from my eyes as I felt Erza embrace me tighter.

"Be strong Lucy,I will help you!"

I looked up at Erza and recalled that she said the same words back than.

_**Flashback(Normal P.O.V.)**_

_**The day was starting , the Heartphilia family got ready for breakfast.**_

_**The girls,Lucy,Erza,Cana and Lisanna wandered down the hall and entered the luxurious dining room.**_

_**Their father was already awaiting them at the dining table he was sitting there, stiff like a statue he was looking at his girls while the maids served the food and arranged the table, his eyes stopped at Lucy and his smile turned into an evil grin.**_

_**Lucy could feel the shiver run down her spine, she had a bad feeling about it, it seems her instincts were right.**_

_**Her father started eating casually, however at the end of the breakfast he suddenly snapped.**_

_**"Lucy, what kind of manner is this?Your elbow is on the table, how are you going to marry being slutty like this?"**_

_**Lucy's jaw dropped.**_

_**"M-marry?"**_

_**She was stuttering but her voice was still loud.**_

_**Her father lost it that instant.**_

_**"How dare you talk in a tone like this to me?Young lady show some respect!I have arranged your marriage with the son of the Dragneel's , Natsu Dragneel, he's really wealthy, you should be proud that you can become his wife!"**_

_**Lucy was dumbfounded, her eyes widened in shock but when she replied her voice was like a blizzard.**_

_**"When did you arrange that marriage?"**_

_**Her voice could barely be heard but her sisters prepared for the worst , they knew that this was the calm before the storm.**_

_**Their father was oblivious to this, he never spent any time with Lucy, so he didn't know her temper.**_

_**"Yesterday.I showed the Dragneel kid pictures of you, he commented about your unusual breast size but in the end he agreed to marry you , the wedding will be held on Sunday,isn't that wonderful!"**_

_**Lucy stood up from her seat without a word, Erza the oldest sister quietly whispered.**_

_**"Lucy, restrain yourself, I'll help you but please…"**_

_**"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**_

_**Lucy howled like a tiger , her father was taken aback by her sudden outburst but before he could reply, the youngest Heartphilia ran out of the room , her footsteps could be heard as she was heading towards her room.**_

_**Jude Heartphilia mumbled.**_

_**"Ungrateful little whore, I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"**_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean by that?"

Erza looked at me a serene smile on her lips.

"I don't know yet, but I won't let father have his ways."

I was about to cry again, I hugged her tightly and said.

"Erza I love you!"

She was taken aback, her shoulders stiffened but she relaxed and said.

"I love you too Lucy but if you want to escape than the only way is through the garden."

I broke the hug and stood up,I could feel my pulse I could hear the blood flowing in my veins.

"No, I can't, that's not possible, not after.."

Erza interrupted.

"I know Lucy, I understand but there's no other way, father hired guards to protect the front of the mansion, the only way out is through the back, meaning you have to go through the garden and climb over the wall."

I stood there speechless, Erza was still looking at me for a few seconds but I couldn't answer. In the end she only sighed.

"Look Lucy, I get it but there really is no other way,we can't get you out, Cana and Lisanna have been helping me to come up with this plan,we looked at every possibility but that's your only chance.

I still didn't move nor say anything.

Another heavy sigh escaped her lips, she stood up and headed towards the door but before leaving she whispered gently, her back still facing me.

"Lucy, you still have time, think about it and if you're ready than tell me, okay?"

Saying those words she left leaving me in my room alone.I felt my knees weaken , I fell to the floor and started whining again.I got up after ten minutes.

_Stop acting silly Lucy, you don't have to be afraid of the garden!_

I mentally scolded myself for my childish behaviour but when I looked out of my big window and saw the garden under me I felt myself losing to fear again.

_It's impossible, there's no way I can do this!_

I was still pitieing myself when I saw a dark shadow walk through the trees casually, he entered the sunlight and I could see that it was a guy, I didn't see anything from him, except his spikey, jet-black hair.

The raven picked a flower from the ground and headed towards the house.

Suddenly I was hit by a thought.

_What if that's the guy I'm supposed to marry?_

I could feel myself tremble in fear.I didn't know what to do but the next second I could feel the spark of a briliant idea.

_This guy's here to marry me? Well than if I make the worst possible impression on him than maybe he'll leave!_

Overwhelmed by my own cleverness I ran to my closet and started changing, I took off the light blue dress I was wearing up until now and I changed into my short black dress, the dress had long slaves and it exposed my curves .I slipped into my dark high-heels and to give it the finishing touch I pulled the pink ribbons out of my hair and I got my black ribbon, which I used to bind my hair on the side, exposing half of my face and I let my other bang to cover my left eye.

I looked at myself in the mirror, something was missing.

_I know!_

I completely forgot about the make-up, I ran to my table and picked up my scarlet lipstick.I made my lips red as blood, and now it was perfect!

I glanced at myself for another second and I had to make the remark that I looked like a whore, well that's exactly what I wanted.

I giggled and went to the window, the guy was still in the garden looking at the plants.

_Strange!Rich bastrads like him don't really treasure flowers, and why is he coming from behind the mansion, why doesn't he use the front door?_

I put these thoughts away and observed him, he was getting up and heading towards the door I ran out of my room as fast as possible.I got down in ten seconds and I was already there when he entered the door.

I wanted to greet him by saying something rude but when I looked at him my jaw suddenly dropped.

He was tall and really handsome, he had white skin and blue eyes, combined with his black hair , he reminded me of a greek god.

I also noted that he was very muscular, his black T-shirt was slightly small, touching his body and revealing his abs he wore ripped jeans and leather shoes , he looked like a male model.

I gasped and said.

"Hmmm , well ummm, hi?"

He looked at me like I was some crazed chick than he looked away from my face and examined me , his eyes rested on my chest area for a long time.I blushed deep red and I regretted putting my exposing dress on, he smiled and looked back at me face, he said slowly.

"You're really cute you know."

I couldn't say a thing I just gawked and I forced out an „excuse me" from my mouth, the pretty boy observed my red face with a grin.

He just said suddenly.

"Are you a maid here?If so than I can make you some babies."

I jawdropped.

"What?You came here in order to marry a rich Heartphilia girl and you'd bed a cheap maid?"

I was yelling, this playboy agreed to marry me yesterday and he already wants to cheat on me?

_I can't believe this guy!And wait , am I jealous of myself?_

He looked flabergasted.

"What are you saying?"

I wanted to scold him some more when I heard the yelling of my father.

"Lucy!"

I turned around and saw him run towards me, he grabbed my hand and he was about to hit me when the guy suddenly stopped his hand.

"Who are you?"

My father yelled like a madman, while I was looking at the boy with admiration, he gave a cool and calm answer.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster, I'm the new gardener, may I ask you Sir to not lay your hands on a Lady in front of me please?"

My eyes widened at the same time as dad's .Realization hit me.

_I FLIRTED WITH THE GARDENER!_

* * *

**So, how was it? Feel free to tell me your opinion!:)**

**I'd also like to thank snowdrop again for lending me her idea ;)**

**Anyways if someone liked it than I'll continue this story :3**


End file.
